Heretofore, cash processing devices, as represented by service counter cash processors installed at the counters of service branches of financial institutions, have been used for banknote and coin deposit and withdrawal transactions, and for account updates and the like. A staff member may carry out transactions such as deposits, withdrawals and the like by performing various operations from an operation unit of a cash processing device or from a service terminal (information processing device) connected to the cash processing device.
This cash processing device may be disposed between two tellers (operators), and deposits and withdrawals of banknotes and coins may be carried out by the two tellers. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-93022 discloses a circulation type currency processor with a structure in which, when the device is disposed between and used by two tellers, the disposition of a banknote deposit aperture and suchlike can be altered so as to make operations easier for either of the two tellers at left and right.
Beside service counter cash processors, the above-mentioned cash processing device architecture may be applied to a cash processing unit of an automated teller machine (ATM), as represented by an ATM in a financial institution. JP-A No. 2010-224738 discloses an operation of a coin processing device in an ATM, which operation is a direct coin deposit in which received coins are fed to a coin storage chute and ultimately to a coin storage cassette directly, rather than being temporarily held in a temporary holding section.